Vital
This is a list of 1,000 basic articles every Wikipedia needs. This page should include the same article as Wikipedia:m:List of articles all languages should have. When change is needed, please change at Meta first. This page currently marked as Version 1.0 which refers to the revision done on August 14th, 2006 at 21:36.|Wikipedia}} Biography Actors, dancers and models # Brando, Marlon # Chaplin, Charlie # Dietrich, Marlene # Monroe, Marilyn # Laurel, Stan # Hardy, Ollie Artists and architects # Corbusier, Le # Dalí, Salvador # Dürer, Albrecht # Gogh, Vincent van # Goya, Francisco # Kahlo, Frida # Leonardo da Vinci # Matisse, Henri # Michelangelo # Picasso, Pablo # Pollock, Jackson # Rembrandt # Velázquez, Diego # Warhol, Andy # Wright, Frank Lloyd Authors, playwrights and poets # Abu Nuwas # Arnaut, Daniel # Bashō # Camões, Luís de # Cervantes, Miguel de # Chaucer, Geoffrey # Chekhov, Anton # Dante Alighieri # Darío, Rubén # Dickens, Charles # Dostoevsky, Fyodor # Ferdowsi # Fuzûlî # Goethe, Johann Wolfgang von # Homer # Horace # Hugo, Victor # Ibsen, Henrik # Kafka, Franz # Kālidāsa # Khayyam, Omar # Li Bai # Mahfouz, Naguib # Molière # Ovid # Poe, Edgar Allan # Premchand, Munshi # Proust, Marcel # Rimbaud, Arthur # Rustaveli, Shota # Sappho # Shakespeare, William # Sophocles # Sturluson, Snorri # Tolkien, J. R. R. # Tolstoy, Leo # Twain, Mark # Virgil # Wilde, Oscar # Wu Cheng'en Composers and musicians # Bach, Johann Sebastian # Beatles, The # Beethoven, Ludwig van # Brahms, Johannes # Chopin, Frédéric # Dvořák Antonín # Jackson, Michael # Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus # Pink Floyd # Presley, Elvis # Sibelius, Jean # Stravinsky, Igor # Verdi, Giuseppe # Vivaldi, Antonio # Wagner, Richard Explorers # Amundsen, Roald # Armstrong, Neil # Cartier, Jacques # Columbus, Christopher # Cook, James # Cortés Hernán # Gama, Vasco da # Magellan, Ferdinand # Polo, Marco # Zheng He Film directors and screenwriters # Bergman, Ingmar # Disney, Walt # Hitchcock, Alfred # Kubrick, Stanley # Kurosawa, Akira # Lucas, George # Spielberg, Steven Inventors, scientists and mathematicians # Archimedes # Bell, Alexander Graham # Berners-Lee, Tim # Brahe, Tycho # Copernicus, Nicolaus # Curie, Marie # Darwin, Charles # Edison, Thomas # Einstein, Albert # Euclid # Faraday, Michael # Fermi, Enrico # Ford, Henry # Fourier, Joseph # Galileo Galilei # Gauss, Carl Friedrich # Gutenberg, Johann # Kepler, Johannes # Keynes, John Maynard # Khwarizmi, Muhammad ibn Musa al- # Leibniz, Gottfried # Linnaeus, Carolus # Maxwell, James Clerk # Mendeleev, Dmitri # Newton, Sir Isaac # Pascal, Blaise # Pasteur, Louis # Planck, Max # Rutherford, Ernest # Schrödinger, Erwin # Stallman, Richard # Tesla, Nikola # Turing, Alan # Watt, James # Wright brothers Social scientists (philosophers, economists, historians and thinkers) # Aquinas, Thomas # Aristotle # Augustine of Hippo # Beauvoir, Simone de # Chomsky, Noam # Descartes, René # Durkheim, Émile # Foucault, Michel # Francis of Assisi, Saint # Freud, Sigmund # Hegel, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich # Herodotus # Hippocrates # Kant, Immanuel # Locke, John # Luther, Martin # Luxemburg, Rosa # Machiavelli, Niccolò # Marx, Karl # Nietzsche, Friedrich # Paul of Tarsus # Plato # Pythagoras # Rousseau, Jean-Jacques # Smith, Adam # Socrates # Sun Tzu # Voltaire # Weber, Max # Wittgenstein, Ludwig Politicans, leaders and aristocrats # Akbar # Alexander the Great # Atatürk, Kemal # Augustus # Bismarck, Otto von # Bolívar, Simón # Bonaparte, Napoleon # Bush, George W. # Caesar, Julius # Charlemagne # Churchill, Winston # Cixi, Empress Dowager # Cleopatra # De Gaulle, Charles # Gandhi, Indira # Constantine the Great # Elizabeth I of England # Genghis Khan # Haile Selassie # Hirohito # Hitler, Adolf # Lenin, V. I. # Mandela, Nelson # Mao Zedong # Merkel, Angela # Mussolini, Benito # Nkrumah, Kwame # Peter I of Russia # Qin Shi Huang # Saladin # Stalin, Joseph # Thatcher, Margaret # Truman, Harry S. # Victoria of the United Kingdom # Washington, George Revolutionaries and activists # Bin Laden, Osama # Gandhi, Mahatma # Goldman, Emma # Joan of Arc # Keller, Helen # King, Martin Luther, Jr. # Nightingale, Florence # Parks, Rosa # Teresa, Mother History This section is for events and periods in human history and prehistory. At least five sentences on: # History Prehistory and ancient world # Prehistory # Stone Age # Bronze Age # Iron Age # Mesopotamia # Ancient Egypt # Ancient Greece Middle Ages and Early Modern # Age of Enlightenment # Aztec # Byzantine Empire # Crusades # Holy Roman Empire # Hundred Years War # Middle Ages # Ming Dynasty # Ottoman Empire # Protestant Reformation # Renaissance # Thirty Years War # Vikings Modern # American Civil War # Apartheid # British Empire # Cold War # French Revolution # Great Depression # Gulf War # The Holocaust # Industrial Revolution # Korean War # Nazi Germany # Qing Dynasty # Spanish Civil War # Treaty of Versailles # Vietnam War # World War I # World War II Geography This section is for geographical concepts and for specific places. # Geography # Capital # City # Continent # Country # Desert # Earth science # Map # North Pole # Ocean # Rainforest # River # Sea # South Pole Continents and major regions At least three sentences on each. # Africa # Antarctica # Asia # Europe # Latin America # Middle East # North America # Oceania # South America Countries Eventually, there should be articles on most or all of the 243 countries listed at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_countries. However, for the smaller Wikipedias, some of the more high-priority countries to have articles on are: # Afghanistan # Algeria # Argentina # Australia # Austria # Bangladesh # Brazil # Canada # China ## People's Republic of China # Democratic Republic of the Congo # Egypt # Ethiopia # France # Germany # Greece # India # Indonesia # Iran # Iraq # Republic of Ireland # Israel # Italy # Japan # Mexico # Pakistan # Poland # Russia # Saudi Arabia # Singapore # South Africa # South Korea # Spain # Sudan # Thailand # Turkey # Ukraine # United Kingdom # United States # Vietnam Cities # Amsterdam # Athens # Baghdad # Bangkok # Beijing # Beirut # Berlin # Brussels # Buenos Aires # Cairo # Cape Town # Damascus # Dublin # Florence # Hong Kong # Istanbul # Jakarta # Jerusalem # Karachi # Kyoto # London # Mecca # Mexico City # Moscow # Mumbai # Nairobi # New Delhi # New York City # Paris # Rio de Janeiro # Rome # Seoul # Shanghai # Singapore # Sydney # Tehran # Tokyo # Venice # Vienna # Washington, D.C. Bodies of water # Amazon River # Aral Sea # Arctic Ocean # Atlantic Ocean # Baltic Sea # Black Sea # Caribbean Sea # Caspian Sea # Congo River # Danube # Dead Sea # Euphrates # Ganges River # Great Barrier Reef # Great Lakes # Indian Ocean # Indus River # Lake Baikal # Lake Tanganyika # Lake Titicaca # Lake Victoria # Mediterranean Sea # Mississippi River # Niagara Falls # Niger River # Nile # North Sea # Pacific Ocean # Panama Canal # Rhine # Suez Canal # Southern Ocean # Tigris # Volga River # Yangtze River Mountains, valleys and deserts # Alps # Andes # Himalaya # Mount Kilimanjaro # Mount Everest # Rocky Mountains # Sahara Society # Society # Civilization # Education Family and relationships # Family # Child # Man # Marriage # Woman Thought, behavior and emotion # Love Politics # Politics # Anarchism # Communism # Democracy # Dictatorship # Diplomacy # Fascism # Globalization # Government # Imperialism # Liberalism # Marxism # Monarchy # Nationalism # Republic # Socialism # State # Political party Business and economics # Economics ## Macroeconomics ## Microeconomics # Agriculture # Capital # Capitalism # Currency ## Euro ## Japanese yen ## Pound sterling ## United States dollar # Industry # Money Law # Law # Constitution International organizations # African Union # Arab League # Association of Southeast Asian Nations # Commonwealth of Independent States # Commonwealth of Nations # European Union # International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement # NATO # Nobel Prize # Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries # United Nations ## International Atomic Energy Agency ## International Court of Justice ## International Monetary Fund ## UNESCO ## Universal Declaration of Human Rights ## World Health Organization # World Bank Group # World Trade Organization War and military # Infantry # Peace # War Social issues # Abortion # Capital punishment # Human rights # Racism # Slavery Culture At least three sentences on: # Culture # Art ## Comics ## Painting ## Photography ## Sculpture ### Pottery # Dance # Fashion # Theatre Language and literature # Language # Alphabet ## Chinese character ## Cyrillic alphabet ## Greek alphabet ## Latin alphabet ## Letter # Grammar ## Noun ## Syntax ## Verb # Linguistics # Literacy # Literature ## Prose ## Fiction ## Novel ### The Book of One Thousand and One Nights ## Poetry ### Epic of Gilgamesh ### Iliad ### Mahabharata ### Ramayana # Pronunciation # Specific languages ## Arabic ## Bengali ## Chinese ## English ## Esperanto ## French ## German ## Greek ## Hebrew ## Hindi ## Interlingua ## Italian ## Japanese ## Latin ## Persian ## Russian ## Sanskrit ## Spanish ## Tamil ## Turkish # Word # Writing Architecture and civil engineering # Architecture # Arch # Bridge # Canal # Dam # Dome # House # Nail (engineering) # Specific structures ## Aswan Dam ## Colosseum ## Great Wall of China ## Eiffel Tower ## Empire State Building ## Hagia Sophia ## Parthenon ## Pyramids of Giza ## St. Peter's Basilica ## Taj Mahal # Pyramid # Tower Film, radio and television # Film ## Animation # Radio # Television Music # Music # Compact disc # Song # Specific music genres ## Blues ## Classical music ### Opera ### Symphony ## Electronic music ## Folk music ### Gamelan ## Jazz ## Pop music ## Reggae ## Rhythm and blues ## Rock and roll # Specific musical instruments ## Drum ## Flute ## Guitar ## Piano ## Trumpet ## Violin Recreation # Game ## Backgammon ## Chess ## Go (board game) ## Mancala ## Playing card # Gambling # Martial arts ## Judo # Olympic Games # Party # Sport ## American football ## Auto racing ## Badminton ## Baseball ## Basketball ## Cricket ## Fencing ## Football (soccer) ## Golf ## Horse racing ## Ice hockey ## Tennis ## Wrestling ## Athletics # Toy Religion # Religion # Astrology # Deity ## God # Festival # Mythology # Religious philosophies ## Atheism ## Fundamentalism # Soul # Specific religions ## Bahá'í Faith ## Buddhism ## Christianity ## Confucianism ## Hinduism ## Islam ## Jainism ## Judaism ## Shinto ## Sikhism ## Taoism ## Voodoo ## Zoroastrianism # Spirituality Philosophy # Philosophy # Beauty # Ethics # Epistemology # Feminism # Free will # Knowledge # Logic # Mind # Morality # Reality # Truth Science At least a five-sentence introduction to the major fields. # Science Astronomy # Astronomy # Asteroid # Big Bang # Black hole # Comet # Galaxy ## Milky Way # Light year # Moon # Planet ## Earth ## Jupiter ## Mars ## Mercury ## Neptune ## Saturn ## Uranus ## Venus # Solar system # Star ## Sun # Universe Biology # Biology # Biological materials ## DNA ## Enzyme ## Protein # Botany # Death ## Suicide # Ecology ## Endangered species # Domestication # Life # Scientific classification ## Species Biological processes # Metabolism ## Digestion ## Photosynthesis ## Respiration (physiology) # Evolution # Biological reproduction ## Asexual reproduction ## Sexual reproduction ### Heterosexuality ### Homosexuality ### Pregnancy ### Sex #### Female #### Male ### Sexual intercourse Anatomy # Anatomy # Cell # Circulatory system ## Blood ## Heart # Endocrine system # Gastrointestinal tract ## Large intestine ## Small intestine ## Liver # Integumentary system ## Breast ## Skin # Nervous system ## Brain ## Sensory system ### Auditory system #### Ear ### Gustatory system ### Olfactory system ### Somatosensory system ### Visual system #### Eye # Reproductive system ## Penis ## Vagina # Respiratory system ## Lung # Skeleton Health and medicine # Medicine # Addiction ## Alcoholism ## Drug addiction # Alzheimer's disease # Cancer # Cholera # Common cold # Dentistry # Disability ## Blindness ## Hearing impairment ## Mental illness # Disease # Drugs ## Aspirin ## Cannabis ## Cocaine ## Ethanol ## Nicotine ### Tobacco ## Opium # Health # Heart attack # Heart disease # Malaria # Malnutrition # Obesity # Pandemic # Penicillin # Pneumonia # Poliomyelitis # Sexually transmitted disease ## AIDS # Stroke # Tuberculosis # Virus ## Influenza ## Smallpox Organisms # Organism # Animal ## Arthropod ### Insect #### Ant #### Bee #### Butterfly ### Arachnid #### Spider ## Chordate ### Amphibian #### Frog ### Bird #### Dove ### Fish #### Shark ### Mammal #### Ape ##### Human ##### Monkey #### Camel #### Cat #### Cattle #### Dog #### Dolphin #### Elephant #### Horse #### Sheep #### Lion #### Pig #### Whale ### Reptile #### Dinosaur #### Snake #### Alligator #### Lizard # Archaea # Bacteria # Fungus ## Mushroom # Plant ## Flower ## Tree # Protist Chemistry # Chemistry # Biochemistry # Chemical compound ## Acid ## Base (chemistry) ## Salt # Chemical element ## List of elements ## Periodic table ## Aluminium ## Carbon ## Copper ## Gold ## Helium ## Hydrogen ## Iron ## Neon ## Nitrogen ## Oxygen ## Silver ## Tin ## Zinc # Metal ## Alloy ### Steel # Organic chemistry ## Alcohol ## Carbohydrate ## Hormone ## Lipid # Phase (matter) ## Gas ## Liquid ## Plasma ## Solid Weather, climate and geology # Avalanche # Climate ## ENSO ## Global warming # Earthquake # Geology ## Mineral ### Diamond ## Plate tectonics ## Rock # Natural disaster # Volcano # Weather ## Cloud ## Flood ### Tsunami ## Rain ### Acid rain ### Snow ## Tornado ## Tropical cyclone Physics # Physics # Acceleration # Atom # Energy ## Electromagnetic radiation ### Infrared ### Visual spectrum #### Color ### Ultraviolet ### Gamma ray # Force ## Electromagnetism ## Gravitation ## Nuclear force # Light # Mass # Molecule # Quantum mechanics # Sound # Speed # Theory of relativity # Time # Velocity # Weight Timekeeping # Calendar ## Gregorian calendar # Day # Month # Time zone ## Daylight saving time # Week # Year Technology # Technology # Biotechnology # Clothing ## Cotton # Coinage # Engineering ## Lever ## Pulley ## Screw ## Wedge ## Wheel # Irrigation ## Plough # Metallurgy # Nanotechnology Communication # Communication # Information # Journalism ## Newspaper ## Mass media # Printing # Railroad # Telephone ## Mobile telephone Electronics # Electronics ## Current (electricity) ## Frequency # Components ## Capacitor ## Inductor ## Transistor ## Diode ## Resistor ## Transformer Computers and Internet # Computer ## Hard disk ## Processor ## RAM # Artificial Intelligence # Information technology ## Algorithm # Internet ## E-mail ## World Wide Web ### Web browser # Operating system # Programming language # Software # User interface ## Keyboard ## Monitor ## Mouse (computing) Raw materials and energy # Electricity ## Nuclear power # Fossil fuel # Fire # Internal combustion engine # Renewable energy # Glass # Paper # Plastic # Steam engine # Wood Transportation # Transport # Aircraft # Automobile # Bicycle # Boat # Ship # Train Weapons # Weapon # Axe # Explosive material ## Gunpowder # Firearm # Machine gun # Nuclear weapon # Sword # Tank Foodstuffs # Food # Bread # Cereal ## Barley ## Maize ## Oat ## Rice ## Rye ## Sorghum ## Wheat # Cheese # Chocolate # Honey # Fruit ## Apple ## Banana ## Grape ## Legume ### Soybean ## Lemon ## Nut (fruit) ## Orange # Meat # Sugar # Vegetable ## Potato ## Carrot Beverages ## Beer ## Wine # Cola # Coffee # Milk # Tea # Water # Juice ## Orange Juice ## Apple Juice ## Grape Juice Mathematics # Mathematics # Algebra # Arithmetic # Axiom # Calculus # Geometry ## Circle ### Pi ## Square ## Triangle # Group theory # Mathematical proof # Number ## Complex number ## Integer ## Natural number ## Prime number ## Rational number # Infinity # Set theory # Statistics # Trigonometry Measurement and units # Measurement # SI # Kilogram # Litre # Metre # Newton # Volt # Watt # Einstein Category:Wikis